diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Touma Sakamaki
Touma Sakamaki is the illegitimate son of Yui Komori and Kanato Sakamaki. He is the younger half brother of Itsuki and the older half brother of Sora, Haruto, Kaito, Yuuto, Riku, Nao, Tadao, Hayate, Osamu, Masaru, and Asahi. Appearance Touma has a strong resemblance of his father. Like his father, he is quite handsome and adorable with short light purple hair and sharp purple round eyes. He is average height with scrawny and thin body. He also has a round face with a few bangs covering his forehead which is split in the middle. Personality Touma is quite the opposite of his father. Despite being the son of Kanato Sakamaki, Touma is very mature and kind. He's known in his family to have a childlike behavior but can be very serious when he wants to. Touma is also enjoys being with his brothers due to the fact that he hates being alone shortly after his mother's death. However, despite being having a childlike behavior, Touma is very responsible to his younger half brothers. Touma is extremely intelligent which is shown when he's answering questions that ma any of his classmates couldn't answer. History Touma and his half sextuplet brothers Itsuki, Sora, Haruto, and Yuuto were born a year after their mother escaped from 13 demon captors. He and his brothers had different fathers from six of the 13 demon. Touma soon had younger half quadruplet brothers named Riku, Nao, Tadao, and Hayate in year after his birth. Another year, Touma had twin brothers named Osamu and Masaru. After his twin brothers were born, Touma soon had another younger half brother named Asahi. Relationships Yui Komori Touma deeply loved his mother very much and was saddened by her sudden death. Kanato Sakamaki Touma never met his father until he turned 12. Itsuki Sakamaki Touma greatly respects and loves his older brother very much. Sora Sakamaki As an older brother, Touma cares deeply about his younger brother's wellbeing. Haruto Sakamaki Touma gets along with his younger brother well. Kaito Sakamaki Touma deeply loved his younger brother very much. Yuuto Sakamaki Out of the sextuplets, Touma gets along with his younger brother the most. Riku Mukami Touma deeply loves his younger brother. Nao Mukami Touma greatly enjoys being with his younger brother very much. Tadao Mukami Touma cares very much about his younger brother. Hayate Mukami Touma is very protective of his younger brother. Osamu Tsukinami Touma enjoys studying with his younger brother very much. Masaru Tsukinami Touma seems to have the most fun with his younger brother. Asahi Touma is very playful towards his youngest brother. Abilities Because Touma is a dhampir, he doesn't have any powers like his pure blooded vampire father. Although, Touma is said to be very powerful than an average dhampir should be. Trivia * Touma seems to be fond of roses. * He hates being alone. * Touma and his half brothers have different fathers but they share the same mother. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Students Category:Yui's Family Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Komori Family Category:Vampires Category:Alive Category:Dhampirs Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Grandchildren Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Poor Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Royalties Category:Princes Category:Main Characters Category:Immortals Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Tragic Characters